Secret Kisses
by Snowie-wolfie
Summary: Jean/Armin PwP. A little afternoon together with some undisturbed time can lead to a little fun.


**Secret kisses**

 _A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've uploaded anything to this account, so here is an M/M PwP to get back into the swing of things, don't like this kind of story, or something that is short, then you don't have to read, otherwise, I sincerely hope you like it. This little piece was written a little while ago, but I felt it a good one to share. I really hope you enjoy it. I may continue this if reviews are good and I get inspired for more._

"Ahaha, Jean, s-stop that tickles!" Armin's cheeks were infused with a soft pink as he firmly pressed slender hands to Jean's shoulders to put a little distance between them. His lover could get a little over enthusiastic sometimes, not that he was really complaining. Blue eyes sparkled up from under a choppy fringe, a smile quirking full, wet lips.

Jean's own lips mirrored that smile, his a lot wider and holding a sense of mischief as he leaned down to once again lick and suck at the blond's neck, leaving a necklace of quickly darkening bruises. He didn't care if anyone asked about them. It was just another way that everyone would know Armin was his. "You're so cute." He cooed.

"Sh-shut up, I am not!" That blush trailed higher until it painted the tips of the cadet's ears, standing out rather impressively being framed by golden locks of hair, blue eyes looking up at the two tone haired boy almost pleadingly.

Jean groaned low in his chest. He couldn't say no to that look, not from Armin anyway. Something about the strategist had just drawn him in and kept him coming back for more. He couldn't quite pin-point what was so addictive about the blond... it was just beyond his understanding. Their bodies slid and moved together so easily, like two pieces of a carved puzzle as the boy removed their clothing, the garments tossed aside and forgotten.

"Jean-."

"Shhh."

Armin swallowed heavily and nodded, his eyes flickering towards the door. Just from their previous sexual experiences alone, all of them being oral or by hand, he had been rather vocal. "You really think- ?" A finger was pressed firmly to his lips, cutting off the question easily.

"I do think so. Trust me, no one will find out."

"I trust you."

"I know."

"So arrogant, Jean~."

Jean ignored that comment, sliding down between Armin's legs, nibbling at his inner thigh, teeth just grazing the skin there, earning him a whimper. Already his lover's cock was stirring to life under his attentions. The recon corps member grinned, teeth flashing with the expression. "Eager for me already~." He purred.

"I can't help it- ah-!" Armin's words were cut short as his cock was engulfed in a hot tightness, right down to the base of the slowly hardening flesh. Eyelids squeezed tightly shut to cover blue orbs that were clouding over with thick lust as he was pleasured and prepared, long digits sliding into his body and curling until they found that spot, drawing a lengthy moan from the boy.

"J-J-ea-nnn~."

It was hard to stop from grinning, but Jean managed it, otherwise he risked cramping his jaw or accidentally biting his lover's cock, which would not be very sexy at all. "Mmm~." He moaned, sending vibrations down the shaft in his mouth.

Armin's shaking hands found their way down to Jean's head, fingers tangling in the other teen's hair and tugging at the messy strands. "Nnh- Jean, please-. Ah! I can't-." The whole display of him wriggling under his lover's attentions was rather erotic, Jean's own dick hardening and thickening as his attentive eyes watched the other boy. Pulling his fingers free from the blond's arse, he released the other teen's member from his mouth with a wet 'popping' sound, licking glistening precum from the corner of his mouth which had Armin blushing even harder. He just couldn't put it off any longer.

Within moments, his cock was slicked with lube and he was entering Armin, the other boy's legs hooked high up around his waist, ass propped up off the bed with a pillow. Jean slumped over his shorter lover, panting heavily and shivering. "Armin, shi-."

It didn't take the two long to begin moving together in a tangle of limbs, Jean's fingers tangled in the sheets beside Armin's head while the blond strategist was left to cling to whatever he could reach, trying to keep himself grounded to reality as best he could.

Their peeks came with glorious timing, Jean grunting and releasing himself inside Armin with a violent jerk of his hips while Armin bucked and cried out, his own hot seed staining their stomaches.

They lay together for a long moment, the only sound their heavy breaths and the occasional sigh as they both came down from that spectacular high.

Armin was the first to break the silence between them, blinking slowly as he fixed a frown on his lover. "Do you think-?"

"Everyone would know by now."

"But you said-!"

"I know what I said, but you are the one who is so loud. But don't worry, it's cute."

"I'm not cute!"

Armin blushed and looked away stubbornly. His lips pulled and shifted as they tried to settle on an expression before he mumbled. "I'm manly as hell."

Jean blinked slowly for a long moment before breaking out into laughter which Armin joined in enthusiastically. Soon their laughter died out and the two fell asleep, still tangled together, covered in sweat and seamen. It would be some hours yet before they would be discovered by a furious Captain who had been informed of all the noise. For now, they could rest.

 _A/N: So there you have it! Please review, constructive criticism is very much appreciated, no flames, thanks._


End file.
